Raze the World
by ACOStygian
Summary: As the Titans are preparing for the Brotherhood of Evil, a forgotten villain is revived from a coma...and now that he is awake, he will destroy everything that they love. With the help of the H.I.V.E Five, Raze will wreak havoc unlike any other villain the Titans have faced.


The man hurried towards the main room, sweating nervously. He clenched his fists and unclenched them repeatedly and forced himself to walk more slowly. He knew that the news he was bringing might get him a promotion, but even then, talking to his boss was not pleasant. His heartbeat hammered in his ears as he turned a corner.

He didn't want to do this, but the other scientists had forced him to.

So he continued forward, even though he wanted to walk right back and pretend nothing miraculous had happened.

But he also knew he deserved a reward for working so hard. The project he had been working on had been the most difficult thing he had done in his life. It had taken many hours away from his freedom. He had been forced to work day and night, barely getting any sleep. The Brotherhood claimed that this project was extremely important and was a key factor in helping them achieve world domination.

The scientist knew he had probably just helped destroy the world. He decided to buy a sports car later so he could enjoy life while it lasted.

He rounded another corner and froze in his tracks.

The main room's door was right in front. He took a few steps forward, and the door slid open for him.

"I hope you have good news, because you have interrupted our planning," The Brain growled, his skull eyes glowing.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Madame Rouge joined the Brain.

Both Rouge and the Brain stood on a platform floating above the ground in the middle of the dark gray room. Holographic maps and pictures floated around, showing different parts of the world and pictures of the people called 'Titans'. The scientist didn't care about any of that. The only thing that mattered was letting them know the news, and then leaving as fast as he could.

"I-I-I'm sorry f-for interrupting," He struggled with his words. "B-But he's awake."

"Vhat? How long has he been avake?" Rouge asked.

"He woke up only a few minutes ago. But he seems to be healthy still. His freeze hasn't affected his mind and memory," He reported, trying to relax. "We thought it would be proper to notify you as soon as possible."

"Good work. You all will be rewarded. This man is crucial to our plans. He will help us destroy the Titans," The Brain said.

"War is all about survival. Gather the strongest and destroy the weak. If this 'Raze' is truly as strong as you say, Brain, then I have no doubt that the Titans will be destroyed," General Immortus called from where he was studying a map away from the rest of the group.

"But first, we need to meet him. Because we have revived him, he will be in our debt," The Brain said. "Besides, he was after world domination back before he was frozen. He will most likely want to pick up where he left off. Doctor, you are dismissed."

The scientist shuddered in relief, then left, wiping his bow free of sweat.

"Mallah," The Brain spoke. "Take me to the science wing. We need to get Raze on our side as soon as possible."

The gorilla picked his master up and started for the science wing.

. . .

The awakened old villain still wasn't use to movement. He shifted slowly, as if in pain. His movements were stiff and short. But he looked up as they entered the room.

"Greetings. Do not be alarmed," The Brain said as Mallah set him down.

The old villain made a sound in his throat like a growl. He opened his mouth and gurgled, trying to form words. But that was no matter. He could wait.

"Just relax," The Brain said. "Your name is Raze, isn't it?"

Raze sat up straighter at his name. He was tall, over six feet. He wore a skull mask. The skull on his mask was red. He wore a long black jacket that went down to his knees. A red shirt with a black skull on the front was underneath the jacket. Black pants and black combat boots completed his outfit.

"My friend, it's been fifty years since your defeat. You were a villain before the rest of us were born. We require your help," The Brain said. "Join us. We aim for world domination, just like you did. You will be treated fairly, with a handsome reward for your efforts."

Raze shifted, and there was a low growl from his throat once more. "N…"

"Just relax. You will get your chance to talk. But for now, why don't you rest why I tell you everything you will need to know," The Brain said.

Raze clenched his fists but sat there silently.

"You, my dear friend, will be quite useful. This war we are in…there is a group out there of heroes called the Titans. They are a danger to our cause. With your help, we will destroy them and achieve world domination. We will destroy the world and make every person into a slave to serve us," The Brain said. "Our main target is the Teen Titans, the start of all our problems. We have their enemies on our side. But they are gathering reinforcements as well. But you…you are more powerful than any of them. Join us, and world domination will be yours. You strived for this for so long, and now you can finally achieve it. Join us, my dear friend."

Raze looked around the room, then back at the Brain. "N…N-No."

"Vhat is that supposed to mean?" Madame Rouge stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes.

"Y-Your plan…t-to destroy the world," Raze coughed, and then stood up, wobbling a bit. But he stood fine. "You are a fool."

"Have you had a change of heart while you were stuck in that frozen coma?" The Brain asked quietly.

Raze looked down at him. "You aim for destruction…I aim for peace in the world. The world is so imperfect today with all the murders and wars…why make it even more imperfect? I will not help you destroy the world. It would be better for you to perfect it."

"If that's how feel, then…Madame Rouge, destroy him," The Brain ordered. "We have no use for him if he refuses."

But before Rouge could even move, Raze took off running around the room. He blazed across the room, faster than a bullet, destroying everything in his wake. Rouge jumped and landed in front of him, but Raze barreled into her and knocked her back into the wall.

"He possesses super speed. A shame that he didn't join us," General Immortus growled.

Raze stopped right in front of them, standing tall and proud. "I don't need your help with my plan, and besides, your plan will fail. But I must thank you. You'll be distracting them while I get ready to take over the world. Your imperfection will destroy yourself before you manage to destroy the world."

"You will regret rebelling against us. We will destroy you along with the Titans," The Brain said.

"You will end up destroying yourselves before you end up destroying me. And besides, I am much more powerful than any of you. I have no fear of any of you," Raze said, walking away.  
No one stopped him.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Mallah asked.

"No. He will end up destroyed with the rest," The Brain said. "Wait and see, my dear friend." Little did they know that the old villain had overheard.

Raze smiled to himself slightly as he left, even though it wasn't visible. He hummed a small tune as he left the Brotherhood's base, unable to be stopped. How little they knew. Raze was more powerful than any of them. He would bring a storm that would shake the world to its core.


End file.
